


Hurts

by Croc_Block



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Past Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc_Block/pseuds/Croc_Block
Summary: Hey everyone! I don't typically write often, but last night I got a spur of inspiration, and decided to embark on this story. I don't know how long I want to make it, and I haven't exactly drafted out my full plan for this story, but I thought I'd at least get a prologue for you guys to preview. I'd love to hear feedback and critiques, because I'm new to AO3 and haven't written fanfic in years. Also if you want me to continue this, let me know as well! Anyways, thanks for reading! <3





	Hurts

"Ow! Ow! OW!"

It seemed as if every discharge of the firearm managed to find their mark on the beast. The armor of green scales he naturally possessed kept any of the shots from being lethal, but that didn't exactly negate the pain, unfortunately. He hissed, practically able to feel the smoke of the bullet shells lift from his back. 

"You hurt, big guy?" there was a distinguishable chortle in the not-so-sincere question, asked by the scruffy-looking redhead that had been shielded by the beast's hide. 

"Y'know, it takes a lot more than a couple of slugs to-- SHIT!-- hurt the Croc!" Waylon retorted, catching another bullet mid-sentence. The swear he dropped quickly compromised his guise, but neither remarked on it. "But I would prefer if you took them out before they finished unloading on me..."

The young redhead had been preoccupied, having wanted to take his time to analyze his exact situation, but he wasn't about to let Waylon take another shot for him, deciding it'd be better to wing it. He held a red bow in one hand, and the other reached over his shoulder for one of the many red arrows in his quiver, rapidly removing it and immediately notching it. Ducking beneath the crocodile man's legs, he returned fire, swiftly aiming and releasing on the shooter that had the high ground on a catwalk. He didn't have the high ground long after that. 

The boy stood, cracking his knuckles. "I honestly didn't think it'd be that easy. We make a pretty good te--"

Waylon's eyes sharpened, hearing a very similar sound interrupting the red-outfitted archer. "ROY!" He extended his burly arm out to grab him, pulling him into his grasp, the reptilian's reflexes impeccable and instantaneous. Right behind Roy, sure enough, was one last gun toting masked thug, that had an itchy trigger finger in the act of getting satisfaction. There wouldn't time to get Roy clear of the shot, but there was another option. Burying Roy within a tight embrace against his bosom, Waylon curled his body over him, gritting his teeth, eyes clenched shut as he prepared for what was about to happen next. 

A single bullet screamed, finding it's mark. The crocodile man opened his eyes, looking dead ahead at the gunman, who stood at mere point blank range. His hands began to shake as he realized his mistake, seeing the abnormal eyes of what must be a demon in the beast. His quivering hands lost any sort of grip he had on his weapon, but he would never hear it land. The sound was deafened by the piercing roar of the animal before him that bounded into him, an ugly green hue drowning his vision, before a numb and empty black. 

It was over now, Waylon's uneven panting being the only thing that populated the warehouse for an isolated few moments. 

"Waylon?" Croc's breathing was no longer alone, turning to see Roy behind him. "I guess you're more than just a pretty face after all," another chortle, albeit weaker than the last, came from the kid. It died completely when Roy was able to get a better look at his partner, the bullet that had been intended for him was embedded right into Killer Croc's head. He approached him slowly, examining it better. Waylon didn't even seem to notice at first, getting up off of the ground, only paying any attention to the area around them to make sure that really was the last of their common enemy. Only after he was sure did he begin to remove the burning hot bullets that riddled his body, including the last one. Roy waited for an impending lecture that never came. 

"So, this should be the last of them, right?" Waylon finally spoke up.

"It's the last of them until it's not. Everyone seems to be running after the Arsenal these days, not that I can blame them," that dumb cocky smile was right back on his face.

"Well if any more of your adoring fans ever show up, and you're in over your head..." Waylon played along, as the two began to exit, knowing it wouldn't be too long until law enforcement would be on the scene. 

Roy looked up to the man, admiring not just his partner, but his friend. 

"And Roy, it doesn't have to be just men in masks." If you ever think about taking again, talk to me. I mean it, OK?"

"Yah, I know." Roy stopped in his tracks as they now both stood in the foggy midnight air that covered the Star City pier. "Thanks a lot, for all of this, Waylon. You know I really do appreciate it."

"I know, kid." Waylon watched as Roy prepared his grappling arrow, aiming it, then hesitating. The smile disappeared from his face.

"One last question," he looked over at Waylon. "You took a bullet for me. A bullet to the head. Did you know if you could take it?"

 

"I already told you kid, it takes a lot more than that to hurt the Killer Croc."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I don't typically write often, but last night I got a spur of inspiration, and decided to embark on this story. I don't know how long I want to make it, and I haven't exactly drafted out my full plan for this story, but I thought I'd at least get a prologue for you guys to preview. I'd love to hear feedback and critiques, because I'm new to AO3 and haven't written fanfic in years. Also if you want me to continue this, let me know as well! Anyways, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
